


Mockingbird, Wish Me Luck

by heuradys



Category: Maurice (1987)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:10:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heuradys/pseuds/heuradys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I want more</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mockingbird, Wish Me Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Pinch hit for blithesea, Festivids 2013

Vimeo version, password: festivid

 


End file.
